


Warmth

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is too cold to work; Sirius warms him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Remus felt the moment the tip of his nose went to ice. That was it for him, he stood from the desk where he had been working and following his instinct, not surprised to find Sirius curled up and sleeping by the fireplace-- as Padfoot. On top of the blanket.

Remus toed Padfoot carefully. “Budge over,” he asked. “I need the blanket.”

Instead of budging anywhere, Padfoot transformed into Sirius-- a very naked Sirius.

“I was wondering,” Sirius said smoothly, “when you would be done working.”

“I’m not done,” Remus answered flatly. “I simply am too cold to keep on.”

Sirius blinked lazily. “I can warm you.”

“I was thinking the blanket was sufficient,” Remus said, an eyebrow quirking.

Sirius grinned lasciviously. “Please?” he pleaded.

Remus eyed the window. Snow was drifted against the pane. They were most definitely stuck inside. He could work later. Remus turned back to Sirius, answering him with only a smile.

In return, Sirius very nearly tackled him onto the couch, pulling on his shirt in one jerky motion, licking Remus’s clavicle like a pup.

Remus laughed while Sirius made short order of his trousers and pants. It had all happened so quickly that Remus was just barely erect when Sirius rose to shimmy out of his own clothes. Sirius snatched up the blanket before returning, and lay down so that their entire naked bodies were pressed against each other, length for length, under the blanket.

“Warm yet?” Sirius grinned cheekily.

Remus laughed again, happy at the way Sirius could always make him laugh, even when he was engrossed in a new project. Remus’s hip, feeling the hardness of Sirius’s erection against itself, made its own movement, and Remus’s laugh faded into a wanton sigh. His lips found Sirius’s, pressing together.

Sirius warmed Remus well that day.


End file.
